


Daddy?

by littlegirl28



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, hinted very slight wonhui at the last moment, just slight nsfw at the end but otherwise it's harmless guys, minghao is eager, mingyu is a tease, performance team cameo on second chapter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegirl28/pseuds/littlegirl28
Summary: Niat awalnya sih, nelpon calon papa mertua tanya kabar. Tapi kok jadi ...
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 21





	1. Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt lawas, yg tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk dibuat versi gyuhaoku.  
> enjoy✨

Mingyu baru aja keluar kamar mandi, masih mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil, dan matanya mencari-cari sesosok yang seharusnya masih berada diatas tempat tidur. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya setengah, mengintip keluar untuk melihat dimana orang itu berada.

"Hao?" Panggilnya, melihat sofa ruang tengah yang kosong juga.

"Kenapa Gyu?" Sahut Minghao dari dapur.

"Gue pinjem hape lu ya? Mau nelpon papa nih, udah ditagih-tagih dari kemarin" Jawabnya, keluar dari kamar karena penasaran apa yang dilakukan Minghao di dapur.

"Lah hape lu kenapa?" Minghao bertanya balik, agak kaget melihat Mingyu yang sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Di _charge_ , mati hehe" Mingyu nyengir, memamerkan gigi taringnya yang tajam. "Boleh ya?"

"Oalahh iyaudah pake-pake aja sihh" Minghao menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir dengan kecerobohan kekasihnya ini. "Kalo ga di meja ruang tengah, ya di atas nakas kamar yah"

"Okay, _thank you_ Hao!" Ucap nya sebelum melesat kembali ke kamar, tentunya setelah mengecup pipi yang lebih muda. "Masak yang bener, entar gue habisin semua!"

"Enak aja, gue juga laper ya!" Minghao tertawa, pipinya bersemu merah.

Setelah menemukan dimana hape Minghao berada, Mingyu langsung meraihnya dan berjalan keluar ke balkon yang tersambung dengan kamar tidur. Membuka _password_ sidik jari _handphone_ itu lalu mencari kontak ayahnya. Tapi, bukannya langsung nyari nama kontak 'papa', Mingyu malah nge _-scroll_ _down_ daftar kontak kekasihnya itu, mencarinya secara manual. Kalo ada yang susah kenapa mesti pake yang mudah? Pikirnya tertawa kecil.

Sejenak _scrolling_ , matanya menangkap nama yang dicari-cari. Sebuah kontak dengan gambar anak anjing berlabel " _Daddy_ ". Lucu juga, pikirnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, dan juga didesak perutnya yang sudah bunyi dari tadi, Mingyu menekan tombol _call_ dan menunggu panggilannya tersambung.

Tapi anehnya, panggilannya ngga dijawab-jawab. Sekali, dua kali dicoba terus, tapi tetep aja telepon nya ngga diangkat. Lagi apa sih calon papa mertuanya ini? Kemarin katanya kangen mau ngomong sama calon mantu, sekarang ditelepon kok ga diangkat?

Mingyu beranjak dari tempat duduknya di balkon dan masuk ke kamar, bermaksud mencoba menelpon sekali lagi sebelum suara nyaring Minghao dari luar memanggilnya untuk segera sarapan. 

Mingyu segera menghampiri Minghao dan menarik kursi untuk duduk diseberangnya.

"Waah sup apa nih, dari bau-bau nya enak banget kayaknya" Mingyu menyeruput sedikit kuah sup yang dituangkan Minghao ke mangkuk makannya.

"Sup daging biasa sih, gue maksimalin bahan terakhir di kulkas, mesti belanja lagi habis ini Gyu"

"Hmm yaudah hari ini gimana? Mumpung _weekend_?"

"Boleh" Angguk Minghao. "Oiya btw, tadi hape lu bunyi, ada dua kali gitu. Mau manggil, tapi lu nya lagi telepon juga, mudah-mudahan ga _urgent_ sih, apa coba cek dulu gih"

Mendengarnya, Mingyu jadi ikut mikir siapa yang kira-kira nelpon _weekend_ gini. Orang kantor, ga mungkin kan urusannya udah beres semua kemarin. Orang rumah, adeknya, apalagi ga mungkin. Pasti kalo urgent udah nelpon-nelpon Minghao juga. Penasaran, Mingyu ijin sebentar buat ngambil handphonenya yang lagi di _charge_ di ruang tengah.

"Lah Hao? Kok _missedcall_ dari nomer lu?" Mingyu mengernyit heran. Siapa coba yang iseng nelpon dari hape Minghao?

"Hah? Kan hape gue-bentar-bentar, tadi lu nelpon nomer lu sendiri dong dari hape gue? Ngapain Gyu?" Minghao berhenti makan, sama bingungnya dengan Mingyu.

"Lah, tadi kan gue nelpon-" Omongannya terhenti. Sebentar, tadi Mingyu menelpon kontak siapa di handphone Minghao? Label kontaknya?

"Hao"

"Ha?" Minghao hampir saja meloncat dari tempat duduknya karena tiba-tiba Mingyu sudah berada dibelakangnya, berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

_"So, Daddy, huh?"_

Untung saja Minghao ngga lagi ngunyah, atau minum, bisa keselek habis-habisan dia.

_"W-what?"_

_"How come you never call me that in bed, but wrote it as my contact name?"_ Mingyu sudah mengeluarkan smirk mautnya, pertanda habis lah Minghao setelah ini.

 _"I-it was a dare"_ Minghao menelan ludah. Duduk nya sekarang sudah sejajar dengan Mingyu, terpaut hanya beberapa senti.

 _"A dare, huh?"_ Mingyu berdiri, masih memasang wajah sombongnya, dia meraih dagu Minghao dengan jemarinya, membawa yang lebih muda untuk ikut berdiri dan tetap fokus padanya. _"What if I dare you, to say it now?"_

_"N-now?"_

_"Yes. Now, Xu Minghao"_ Mingyu berbisik tepat ditelinga Minghao, meninggalkan seberkas kecupan basah disana. _"Hmm?"_

 _"What if I do?"_ Keberanian tiba-tiba Minghao mengagetkan Mingyu, tapi dia sudah biasa dengan Minghao-nya yang seperti itu. _His lil feisty boyfriend_ , katanya. _Ooh he does like it very much._

 _"Maybe you'll get something. Depends on how you behave"_ Mingyu mengarahkan jari nya pada bibir Minghao, yang langsung spontan mengecupnya, membawanya lebih dalam diantara gigi depannya.

 _"I'll be good"_ Disela-sela hisapannya Minghao bersuara. _"..Daddy"_


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sore nya di studio dance ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lanjutannya ya gaes hehe

"Owalah Moon Junhui bangsat" Gerutu Minghao ketika dia memasuki studio mengajarnya sore itu.

"Napa lu? Masuk-masuk udah misuh-misuh aja" Soonyoung mengernyit heran, melihat muka kusut teman kerjanya ini.

"Kayanya gue tau nih kenapa" Jun memasang muka sok tau nya, lalu mencolek Soonyoung sambil mengode yang lebih muda untuk melihat Minghao lebih seksama.

"OOOH HABIS _NGEWE_ YA LU" 

"Yaampun nyong pelan-pelan napa? Ada anak kecil nih disini!"Tegur Jun, menutup telinga Chan yang sudah protes-protes daritadi kalo dia bukan anak kecil.

"Tapi beneran njir keliatannya Mingyu mainnya mantep banget sampe jalan lu kayak begitu Hao" Soonyoung berkomentar. Kali ini, lebih pelan.

"Tanya Bang Jun noh" Minghao malah melotot ke arah Jun, sambil berusahan meregangkan pinggangnya yang serasa mau patah. Mana hari ini kelas orang dewasa..

"Ih kok gue? Apa hubungannya anjir gue sama dunia _per-ewe-an_ lu?" Jun mengelak. Tapi otaknya berputar, memikirnya apa kira-kira penyebab Minghao menuduhnya.

"Oooh Bang Jun, lu inget terakhir kali kita ngumpul?" Kali ini Chan yang ngomong.

"Kemarin lusa? Kan tiap dua hari sekali kita ngumpul disini?" Jun belum nyambung, asal jawab aja.

"Ih bukan ituu, yang waktu kita makan-makan bareng, seminggu lalu apa ya?" Chan terus berusaha mengingatkan kakak-kakaknya.

"OOOOH INGET GUE NJIR"

"Ya Tuhan Soonyoung pelan-pelan woi!" Jun memutar bola matanya, ingin rasanya membekap temannya ini, tapi ngga tega lihat muka _chubby_ mirip hamster nya."Apa lu inget apa?"

" _Dare_ lu anjir" Balas Soonyoung, kemudian duduk disebelah badan Minghao yang sedang diluruskan di lantai.

" _Dare_ gue?" Jun memutar otaknya sekarang, dan mengingat kejadian malam itu, dimana dia memberi tantangan pada Minghao untuk me- _rename_ kontak Mingyu di hapenya menjadi ' _Daddy_ '. "Anjir Hao gara-gara itu? Mingyu tau terus lu bedua-?"

"Udah gausa dibahas" Gerutu Minghao lagi. Susah payah dia coba untuk duduk, tapi gabisa juga..

"Anjir, mantep lah kalo gitu Hao, itung-itung mengharmoniskan hubungan kalian kan gue?" Sahut Jun bangga.

"Tau lu ye bang, awas aja sampe kena _dare_ gue _dare-_ in balik kaya gitu. Biar tau rasa luu" Ujar Minghao.

"Yee kagak mempan mah Wonwoo tiap hari juga begitu" Jun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang langsung disambut protes teman-temannya yang merasa tidak perlu tahu informasi tersebut.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed guys..  
> find me on [twt](http://twitter.com/littlegirl286) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/littlegirl28)


End file.
